1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a locking fitting, in particular for sliding casements of windows, doors or similar ports, that comprises, in a housing, a slide connected to a bolt for the purpose of locking the latter bolt in its position and, positioned one underneath the other in the slide's direction of displacement, a locking device fitted with a pawl featuring at least one tooth and actuated by a grip integral with the slide and by a locking device means of control featuring a no-load run of the slide prior to moving the bolt. The locking fitting of the present invention is useful, particularly, in the field of hardware for the building industry.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Material Information
We already know a locking fitting for sliding casements that comprises a slide lodged in a housing and connected to a catch bolt. This slide allows the conferring on the catch bolt a vertical displacement for the purpose of moving it into a position that corresponds to the unlocking or the locking of the sliding casement. This locking fitting also comprises a locking device, the function of which consists in blocking the catch bolt in its locking position.
More specifically, this locking device is fitted with a pawl featuring a tooth that co-operates, when the bolt is in its locking position, with a slot made in one of the walls of the housing. This pawl is actuated via a grip integral with the slide and a means of control also fitted to the latter. The means of control allows for a no-load run of the slide prior to moving the catch bolt, with the projecting or withdrawing of the tooth taking place during this no-load run of the slide, depending on conditions.
So as to decrease the side of this locking fitting significantly and so as to make its installation in the low width jamb of the casement easier, the locking device and the means of control of the latter are positioned one underneath the other in the direction of displacement of the slide.
However, this known type of locking fitting has a certain number of drawbacks, in particular where its performance in operation is concerned.
in this regard, when the casement is in open position and when the grip integral with the slide moving the bolt into the locking position is actuated improperly, the bolt may find itself facing the keeper. Under these conditions, while closing the casement, the bolt catch may collide with the keeper. This collision causes deterioration of the bolt and/or of the keeper. This risk of deterioration is increased by the co-operation of the tooth of the pawl with the slot made in one of the parallel walls of the housing.